Do Your Family Proud
by WittyisGeorge17
Summary: When Bella, Alice, and Rosalie go out for a night on the town they didn't expect three gorgeous singers to be at the bar they chose to go to. Now with their interest stirred and their souls united through a musical bond, will love find a way? reg. couples


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any songs that are used in this story. Unless I say I do own them. But most of the songs used will be by Trace Adkins, unless they aren't. So enjoy.**

**Chapter One:**

"Bella hurry!" The yelling going on from upstairs was never-ending. Alice and Rosalie were hyped up, they'd just found a new club and they were excited for a night on the town. Alice had said she had a good feeling about tonight, and Rosalie never doubted anything Alice said after "good feeling."

"I'm coming! Can you two hold on for the littlest second?" I was getting annoyed. They'd already forced me into the shortest skirt I'd ever seen in my life, and a shirt so tight I felt like my breasts were going to pop out. Though the shirt was a beautiful cerulean blue, I just couldn't get past the feeling that everyone was going to know that I never did this kind of thing. Slipping on the black pumps that Alice had bought me earlier, a deadly 3 inch heel making me stumble, I took a last look in the mirror and left the room.

"Okay, we can leave now." I walked past Alice and Rosalie, through the open door, and out into the stillness of the night, breathing in the iciness of the winter air. I headed toward my truck, old and beat up though it may be, and opened the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice exclaimed, rushing toward me like a little pixie ball. "We are taking_ my _car."

"Alice please, please, no. I beg you." I hated driving in either of their cars; sure they were smooth and shiny, sleek and fast, but they didn't match up to the authenticity of my truck. It was one of those old world things from way back when that no one remembers, but that I love.

"Oh Bella, it's just one night, loosen up, have some fun!" Well thanks Rosalie, but your driving is not my idea of fun. And with that I was dragged through the night air and shoved into the car Alice style. She slammed the door shut, got in with Rosalie just behind her, and turned the radio up full blast. Within seconds we were on our way to the club.

The music pulsed through the air, and pounded through the cement beneath our feet. We'd been here for 20 minutes, and the line ahead of us was no shorter than when we had first arrived. I was getting tired of waiting, not wanting to be here in the first place, when Alice gave a dainty snort and moved forward, past the people in front of us and the people in front of them. She walked all the way up to the front where the bouncer was standing, and gave him a flirty little smirk. Rosalie, catching on strutted her way down the sidewalk and went to stand by Alice, leaving me in the dust. They winked, they laughed, they shook their hair, and finally, after slipping a short stack of bills into the bouncer's palm, they turned and waved me to their side.

Walking self-consciously past people that had been here hours longer than me, I made my way to where my two best friends were waiting. They laughed when they saw the guilty look on my face, grabbed my arm, and dragged me inside.

In the club, that I just recently found out was called Red, the music was so loud that my ears felt like they would burst. Alice and Rose were already gone, dancing their way out into the middle of the dance floor, each grabbing a cute guy as they went. As for me, I walked over to the bar and ordered a rum and coke, preferring to sit out and just watch. If I was lucky, we would make it home _before_ midnight.

It was 11:30 P.M. and I still hadn't seen hide nor hair of my friends. I was getting a slight buzz, and hadn't even hit the dance floor. I didn't plan on it either, and I was ready to leave. Before I could make my way toward the floor to find Alice and Rose, the strobe lights dimmed to nothing, and the music stopped. I sat back down, no use getting up of I couldn't see right? And then Alice and Rose were beside me, and we were all peering intently at the guy that had just emerged from the stages gloom.

"All right everybody, tonight we have a special surprise for you all! Straight from the south, with accents and everything; we have an all new, all American, country band! Let's give 'em a warm welcome, give it up for the All Americans!"

The stage light shut off again, and a few people whistled, but otherwise all was silent, everyone wondering the same thing; who were these guys?

And then the beat started and a spotlight centered over the stage. It lit up the profiles of three men, one large; extra muscle on the side, dark brown hair and his molded over a guitar. The other blonde and lean, eyes closed and hands poised over a drum set, ready to strike when the next beat came around. And the last, oh my God, he took my breath away. His hair was the color of a penny, but more bronze, almost no copper. He was tall, but not too much, and you could tell he was fit, but it wasn't overly obvious like the big one. His hands were suspended over a mechanical keyboard, his eyes were shut tight, and his lips were positioned next to the lead microphone. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until he started to sing, until the beat was moving around me, and I let it out, stunned at how beautiful they sounded. I listened with all my buzzed mind could summon up.

"Momma put a Bible in my glove box

A hot homemade apple pie, in the passenger seat

She said you'll always be my baby

She planted a kiss and a couple of tears on my cheek

Dad slipped me some travelin cash threw a map with a highlighted route on the dash

And I realized as I looked back that

They weren't just sayin goodbye,

They weren't just seein me off

They were just makin sure that I

Don't forget where I'm from

Go out there and do your family proud son."

The beat leveled out again, the big one slammed on his guitar, the blond one lifted his head from his drums and looked over our way, and I didn't notice. I still stared breathlessly at the bronze haired Adonis on the keyboard. The one singing, the one making the magic happen.

"Mamma loved and daddy worked

Lived their lives just to make sure I know

My way back home

I can still smell mamma's kitchen

And feel every single prayer she says for me

I can point these wheels toward that sunset

Without a fear without a doubt Daddy says "Go get that dream"

I left behind a pie crumb trail

Just in case I get lost, fall flat, or fail

And if the wind should leave my sail

They weren't just sayin goodbye

They weren't just seein me off

They were just makin sure that I don't forget where I'm from

Go out there and do your family proud son

The muscles in his neck stood out as he sang, he showed so much emotion, and poured his soul into the lyrics he was singing. It made me realize that he loved what he was doing, and that someone had actually done what he was singing about for him. I knew in that moment that this song was based on truth, that his parents had really sent him off with those farewells to conquer his dreams. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, and I wiped them on Rose's sleeve.

"Mamma loved and Daddy worked

And lived their lives just to make sure I know

I always know

My way back home

To that door that's always open

And that light that's always on

To the love that's always waiting

After bein gone too long

They weren't just sayin goodbye

They weren' just seein me off

They were just makin sure that I

Don't forget where I'm from

Go out there and do your family proud son!

Mamma loved and Daddy worked

Lived their lives just to make sure that I know

I always know,

I always know

My way back home

My way back home"

The song drifted to an end, and I was off my feet and clapping harder than I ever remember clapping for anyone in my life. I was practically jumping up and down, and I could feel my heart beating wildly out of control. And then I just couldn't help myself, I blame my buzz, I waved one arm in the air and gave out a whistle to rival that of anyone else's in the vicinity. I looked to my left and saw Alice and Rose cheering wildly as well, and instinctively I knew that they were feeling the same way I was. I sat back down, laughing for no apparent reason, and looked back up toward the stage. What I saw made my smile slip off my face and caused an intensity I never knew existed inside of me to spring loose. The God of music, the Adonis of mankind, the bronze-haired angel that made me want to be bolder than I was, was staring at me with the most gorgeous green eyes this side Pluto. My lungs deflated, and my heart scrambled to keep pace with the pounding in my head. It seemed like hours before he took his gaze from mine, winking my way with the ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

**That's it for now folks! Should I continue? Should I give up? Let me know what you think! Personally I like it….but I am a LITTLE biased.**


End file.
